


The Mysterious Stamp of Jellal Fernandes

by wordslinger



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, jerza - Freeform, various background pairings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordslinger/pseuds/wordslinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one dared to ask Erza or Jellal directly, and Mirajane never said a word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mysterious Stamp of Jellal Fernandes

            Whenever someone new joined Fairy Tail there was always the question of where they’d choose to have their guild stamp. Mirajane had obliged more than one odd request over the years since taking on the task for herself. A few members had tried to fluster her with salacious locations but Mirajane was a pro and never reacted outside of her typical sunny smile. No matter how much eyebrow waggling was involved stamps were always done right at the bar… with only one exception.

            Shocking no one Jellal Fernandes selected a red ink for his guild mark. Shocking everyone, however, he asked that his mark be made in private with only Mirajane and Erza present. Not even the Master saw where he’d been stamped. The flurry of gossip was downright shameful.

            Cana blurted that it would probably look best on the inside of his thigh where Erza could trace it when she was polishing the pipe. Elfman choked on his beer in horror.

            Natsu told Lucy he didn’t care where stupid Jellal got his stupid guild stamp when she asked him before bed. He certainly wasn’t offended at all that Jellal got a private ceremony. Lucy rolled her eyes and regretted asking to begin with.

            Gajeel earned withering glances from everyone at the table when he suggested, rather bluntly, that Jellal probably got marked where it counted most and he hoped it wouldn’t wrinkle too much when things went soft. It wouldn’t be the first time that night Levy rolled her eyes heavenward and groaned.

            Lisanna suggested sweetly that he probably just didn’t want to strip down in front of everyone. Wendy agreed and refused to imagine how far he’d actually need to strip down for a regular old guild stamp.

            Laxus said he didn’t give one goddamn where Lover Boy Blue got his fucking stamp but was later seen grinning and elbowing Jellal in the ribs while surreptitiously nodding in Erza’s direction.

            Freed didn’t believe the stamp was anywhere _too_ far below the belt. Mira had a formidable poker face but if Jellal’s drapes matched his carpet he’d have expected at least a smirk upon their exit from the Master’s office. A blue happy trail had to be at least a little interesting compared to Laxus’s blonde hair… _not that he was thinking of Laxus’s happy trail at all._

            Juvia giggled and thought it a very romantic thing to have one’s lover present for the placement of their guild stamp. When she said so, _loudly_ , Gray only rolled his eyes and called Jellal a drama queen for causing such a ruckus.

            No one dared to ask Erza or Jellal directly, and Mirajane never said a word.


End file.
